User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XXXlll
4 ~ n Camp of the Gods, Amdahl Maxwell surveyed her army with satisfaction. She had resurrected all the gods that had died killing the humans to make her army. It was a shame that Uda was still at St. Lamia Palace. A commotion at the edge of the camp caught her attention. The lower ranked gods that were serving as guards were attempting to stop someone from entering. She floated over to them. "What is going on?" she asked. The intruder stopped trying to get in and the guards stood at attention. "He is trying to enter the camp. Claims he belongs here." one said. "I do belong here! Do you not recognize me? I am Crusher God Uda!" the intruder said. Maxwell peered closely at the man. He wore beat up armor and looked worse for wear. It could be Uda. "If you are Uda, answer this. Who did I fight in St. Lamia?" Maxwell asked. "The King of Steel and his units. Kajah was there as well." he said promptly. Maxwell dismissed the guards. "He is as he says. Get back to your posts. Follow me Uda." Maxwell said. She and Uda went to the top of a small hill. "Maxwell. Are we going to release Cardes as you plan?" Uda asked. "Yes. Then he will be given command of his former disciples. The army with be divided in four parts, each being commanded by one of the Four Fallen Gods." Maxwell said. "And I?" Uda asked. "You will retain your position as my second-in-command. I assume Cardes with appoint one like you." Maxwell said. "Shall we move out? I can keep them moving faster." Uda said. Maxwell nodded and Uda walked off to command the army to move. "Humanity will be annihilated. But I have a task that needs to be done. Get two or three gods for this task." she said to Uda. "What do you have in mind?" he asked. "The King of Steel will be tracking us. I want them slowed down and eventually dealt with." -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ "They are moving without any specific formation." Will said. "Much faster than humans can though." Hadaron said. Winter nodded then noticed that Rowgen was not examining the main trail. "Find something?" he asked. "Yes. Someone moving at fast speed seems to be following the gods. Came by here not long after them." Rowgen said thoughtfully. "Hmm. Well, let's hope he is a friendly soul. We don't have time to deal with anything else. We'll stop at the nearest village for the night." Winter said. Winter, Kajah, and his trackers continued on to Julep Village. A large settlement, it had an inn, tavern, blacksmith, and multiple houses. Winter de-summoned his units and walked into the inn with Kajah. "Need a room?" the innkeeper asked. "Yes please." Winter replied. The innkeeper looked nervously at Kajah. "Summoner are you?" he asked. "That's right." Winter replied as he handed over some zel. "Planning on staying a while?" the innkeeper asked. Winter sensed that there was more to the question than simply money. "Perhaps. Did you need something done?" Winter asked. The innkeeper nodded vigorously. "Oh, yes. A caravan is coming by tonight. It's actually a group of bandits. They take our stuff without paying. We can't stoop them, we don't have trained warriors. Or summoners." the innkeeper said. "Tonight, you say?" Winter said thoughtfully. "Yes. They come at night. Their leader rides a Firedrake." Unconsciously, Winter fingered his cape. "Perhaps I'll meet with these bandits." Winter said and walked up to his room. Later, Winter walked over to the tavern. He entered with Kajah and took in his surroundings. Most of the people there posed no threat to him. At the back of the room, two cloaked figures sat at a table. Instinct told Winter that they were dangerous. He walked over to the tavern keeper. "Want anything? We got def and akt." the man said. Def was a non-alcoholic drink that had no visible effects. As far as people knew, it had no effects at all. Akt was a fiery drink that made its drinkers more prone to violence. "Def please." Winter said. The man nodded and handed him a blue bottle. Winter popped it open and took a sip. "Here you are. Want anything to eat? We have legtos soup." the man said. Winter raised his eyebrows. "Legtos? In these parts?" he asked. The man nodded. "Traders come by every once and a while. Well, except the bandits." "Ah, yes. I hear about them. I'll take a bowl of soup, if you don't mind." "Of course. Yes, them bandits are a true nuisance." the man looked at Kajah. "You a summoner?" "Yes. I thought I might pay them a visit when they come tonight." Winter said and took another sip of his drink. "Well, if you do, don't pay 'em any mercy. They've killed their share of our folk." the man said bitterly. "I'll keep it in mind." Winter said. The tavern keeper moved off to serve other guests. Winter went to a table with Kajah. Eventually, a serving girl brought him his soup. He took it gratefully and began to eat. When he finished, he sat back and listened to other peoples' conversations. Then an iron grip clamped over his mouth and he felt a blade at his neck. "Don't move or you die." Category:Blog posts